Communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, display devices, digital subscriber line (DSL) modems, and the like. Consumers have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, and increased functionality. Wireless communication devices may be referred to as mobile stations, stations, access terminals, user terminals, terminals, subscriber units, user equipment, etc.
A communication system may simultaneously support communication for multiple communication devices. In one example, a wireless communication device may communicate with one or more base stations (which may alternatively be referred to as access points, Node Bs, etc.) via transmissions on the uplink and the downlink. The uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the wireless communication devices to the base stations, and the downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the wireless communication devices.
Wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Communication of data from one circuit within a device to another circuit within the device may occur in some or all of the communication devices, such as, for example ultra-mobile personal computers (UMPCs). Smaller integrated circuits are needed as the size of these devices decrease. However, as the geometry of the circuits decrease, the difficulty in off-chip communications at a high rate with low power and low jitter increases. Jitter may refer to a measurement of the variation from when an output signal is produced and when the output signal was expected to be produced. As such, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for performing off-chip data communications at a high data rate.